Cookies & X-Wings
by imthekingofnewyork
Summary: Poe doesn't want to go to the meeting, so Shara stays home so he doesn't have to go. (Basically little Poe with his mom fluff)


(AN: Hello! this plot bunny would NOT leave me alone and it was so cute and i couldn't resist)

i dont own star wars. if i did it would be more angsty than it currently is.

"I don't wanna go to the meeting!" Two year old Poe fussed as his mother dressed him in his little suit.

"It's important." Shara said gently. Poe huffed and crossed his arms.

"It's boring." Poe retorted.

Kes watched his wife and son, a smile playing on his lips. He leaned over and got close to Shara.

"He's been to so many, what if you stayed home with him this one time his birthday is next week." He whispered.

Shara thought for a moment.

"But they won't let me stay home because I want to."

Kes rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure Leia would, she's got a baby, he's how old? A year? She would understand."

"Yes but-"

"See. You'll be fine, I'll even bring a recorder and record the meeting if you want, our little boy needs you."

"I'm not little!" Poe huffed, hearing the last part.

"So you're big enough to go to meetings?"

"No!" Poe exclaimed. Shara chuckled.

"I see. Well, you better change back into your play clothes." She said slowly. Poe grinned and practically tore off the stiff clothes scattering them on the ground as he changed back into his more comfortable clothes.

Poe watched his parents kiss.

"Ugh." He covered his eyes and pretended to gag.

"'Ugh?'" Kes rolled his eyes at his son.

"I'll see you later, buddy. I love you." Kes said he kissed Poe's nose. Poe hugged his father.

"I love you too, daddy. Bye." Poe grinned as he watched his father leave.

After Kes left Shara sighed and looked at Poe.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked. Poe wrinkled his nose and thought for a moment.

"Make cookies!" He exclaimed. Shara laughed and nodded.

"Alright, we have to stuff to do that." She said, he grabbed her hand and dragged her into their small kitchen.

"Okay, we've got flour and sugar, Poe get me the butter and three eggs."

Poe handed her the butter and eggs a grin on his face.

They began to mix the ingredients.

When the cookies were finally cooking Poe had flour in his hair and on his nose. Shara chuckled and ruffled his hair to shake some it out.

"Mama, stop it!" He giggled as he pushed her hands away.

"You've got flour in your hair, buddy." She protested. He giggled.

"Oh. Am I a flour monster?" He asked raising both eyebrows. Shara pretended to be afraid.

"Oh! You must be a flour monster, you know what I do to flour monsters?"

"What?"

"I tickle them!" She exclaimed picking him up and carrying him to the living room.

"No! No! Don't tickle me! Mama don't tickle me!"

It was too late, her wiggling fingers met his toes.

"No mama! It tickles!" He screeched between laughter. Shara stopped for a moment.

"Are you still the flour monster?" She asked. Poe shook his head.

"Nope! I'm Luke Skywalker! I killed the flour monster!" He leapt onto the sofa and posed heroically.

"My hero!" She exclaimed clapping. Poe bowed.

"No problem, Miss." He kissed her hand.

Shara laughed and shook her head. He must have seen people at meeting do that.

Soon the smell of cookies filled the house, Shara took them out and let them cool. Poe watched. At last she decided they were cool enough to eat.

"Mmmmm." He hummed. Shara smiled and kissed his brow. He gave her a kiss back, getting chocolate on her cheek.

"Mama, can we see the x-wings?" He asked, Shara smiled. Poe had an obsession with x-wings.

"After your cookie." She pointed out the half-eaten cookie in his hand.

"Oh." He shoved the cookie in his mouth chewing quickly, seconds later he swallowed and smiled, his face covered in chocolate.

"Alright, get your shoes on." She wiped the chocolate off his face, he darted away before she could finish, he looked at her his face still half covered in chocolate. Shara ignored that fact and followed him outside.

"Hi, Mr. Solo!" Poe called as they passed the _Millennium Falcon_. Shara was surprised to see Han Solo working on his prized ship.

"Solo, I thought you would be in the meeting." Shara stated, Han looked up at her and made a face.

"Nah. Those stiff, boring meetings don't do anythin' but give me a headache. Plus Leia had to be at most of 'em, I watch Ben." He explained proudly.

Shara looked around. "So, where is Ben?"

"Asleep in the cockpit with Chewie." Han shrugged.

"I wanted to see the x-wings." Poe announced. Han raised an eyebrow.

"Well, let me tell ya somethin' this beauty will getcha anywhere faster than those things." He patted his ship and motioned to the general direction of the x-wings.

Poe crossed his arms.

"No way!" He shook his head. Han smirked.

"Yes way. She made the Kessel Run in twelve parsecs, and lemme tell ya, thats pretty kri... uh... really fast." Han changed his wording when Shara shot him a glare.

Han resumed his work.

Poe shook his head and started walking to the x-wings.

"Watch your language." Shara growled at Han, he rolled his eyes.

"First Leia, now you. Leia fusses 'cause I say it around Ben. He's a baby and most of the time it's when he's cryin' and can't hear me anyways."

"Whatever. Bye Han." She called.

Han muttered something (probably colourful) and worked on his ship.

Poe looked at the x-wings in awe.

"Wow." He stated, Poe had a fasination with anything that flew, birds, kites, planes, and above all, x-wings.

"Mama can you take me up in that one day?" Poe asked looked at the sky while pointing to the x-wings. Shara grinned.

"One day, bud. When you're big enough."

"How long?"

"It'll be a little while. Sorry, buddy."

Poe sighed.

"Daddy took me- Oopsie! He told me not to tell."

Shara ignored that sentence. Kes had once took Poe in the x-wing, Poe loved it but Shara was waiting until he was a little bit older and could sit more still.

"I'm hungry. Can I have another cookie?" Poe said after a while. Shara rolled her eyes.

"No, you cannot, but we can go home and get some lunch."

"Okay." Poe sounded a bit reluctent to leave but he got up and grabbed his mother's hand.

Poe ate in silence, his eyelids dropping.

When he finished he was falling asleep in his seat.

"Nooo, I'm not sleepy." He protested, Shara rolled her eyes and scooped him up.

"Yes you are c'mon buddy."

Poe didn't protest and instead hugged his mother as she sat on the rocking chair and rocked, humming softly.

"Mama, 'm not a baby." Poe mumbled. Shara chuckled.

"You'll always be my baby." She murmured, Poe smiled and gave her a slobbery kiss.

"I love you mommy." He whispered. Shara kissed his forehead.

"Go to sleep Poe."

"Mmmkay." He said sleepily.

Shara rocked him for a while then she heard the door open. Kes walked in, a smile on his face.

"How was you day?" He asked quietly. Shara smiled.

"It was great."


End file.
